


【KK】我的相方为什么总是

by Qingmay



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay
Kudos: 1





	【KK】我的相方为什么总是

＊太ooc了，（捂脸），一个乱七八糟的东西

堂本光一有个小烦恼，就是他的相方堂本刚最近出现的频率有点高。大概从那天吧，他和女嘉宾聊得正开心的时候，刚突然发脾气，冲着他喊：“光一我们分手吧！”exo？？？你答应要和我在一起了？？？哦，为了节目效果，好吧。

最近啊，他接了一部爱情电影，导演要他和女主演私下里培养培养感情，他预约了可以观赏到富士山的高层餐厅。那天气氛正好，他刚有点飘，一抬头就看见堂本刚在外面的玻璃上像跳大神一样擦玻璃，吓得他直接从椅子上跌了下来，再拉不下脸请女演员吃饭培养感情了。什么发现节目？这不可能，整蛊我吧。一直到节目播出他才看见刚旁边同样动作的后辈，以及这节目的马赛克打得真的自己都认不出。

外景录制，《正在讨论的本命爱豆突然出现会怎么样》，光一已经起好了高冷霸道大义凛然的王子范，就等着饭们的 kya kya kya了，但是谁也没有告诉他取景地是在巢鸭啊，都是爷爷奶奶大爷大妈辈的，王子瞬间漏气。奶奶们乐呵呵地拉着他的手说：“是真人啊，つよ酱看着比电视上瘦好多，有没有好好吃饭啊？”工作人员在旁边憋笑。“……奶奶，我是光一，刚今天没来。”“啊，那光一，你能唱个《纤夫的爱》吗？”

还有每到节目彩排的时候，总有人问他：——光一桑，请问刚桑去哪里了？——去洗手间了。

——光一桑，刚桑在…——在观众席

——光一桑，刚桑…哦，刚桑在呢——……

——光一桑，听说刚桑的奇酷比比钻石还亮，是真的吗？——是…个什么，我怎么知道，别以为带了个帽子就能装staff，生田斗真！

长濑一边吃着小饼干一边听光一抱怨，“他是不是针对我，怎么哪都有他，谁都提他。”长濑嚼着饼干，拍了拍光一的肩膀，含糊地说：“刚不是那样的人，可能只是你想多了，来吃块饼干。”“咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓”“这饼干挺好吃的，哪里买的？”“刚今天上节目送给我们的，他自己烤的。”“……嘤嘤嘤”（大爷怎么可能嘤嘤嘤！唾弃自己）“长濑连你也要抛弃我了。”光一一边大力嚼着小饼干，一边说：“他就是针对我，因为我对他表白让他不开心了。”“什么？表白，什么时候的事？”长濑惊得张大了嘴巴。“就…就…上星期啊。”光一吞吞吐吐的说。“还能不能说了？详细点。”“上周五，我送他回去，到了他家楼下，下车我就表白了。”“那他什么反应啊？”“他没什么特别的反应啊，还对我说明天见，这不就是怕伤到我自尊心，婉拒了…”长濑眉头紧锁，他说：“但是我了解的刚，如果是拒绝一定会直接告诉的，你是怎么说的？”“我说‘つよ，今天的路灯真亮啊’，还特地说了三遍。”长濑：“什么意思？？？这算哪门子告白？”光一委屈地回答：“不就是那个著名的‘今晚的月色真美’，我那天运气不好，阴天，月亮星星都看不见，总不能说瞎话吧，天上的发光的还不算难看的，只有他家楼下的路灯了……”长濑：点蜡

【つよし日记】（节选）x年x月x日 阴 光一今天怪怪的，回来的时候一直夸路灯真亮，他想说什么？

x年x月x+1日 阴有小雨 那个白痴，气死我了！是在暗示我是他和女嘉宾的电灯泡吗？特别亮的那种？ 我到底为什么会喜欢这种笨蛋？还问我明天中午吃什么，茄子便当！

——————————————————————————————继续唾弃自己🌚🌚🌚

感谢阅读


End file.
